


A Day to Remember

by Tony_boy96



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 9-11, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, newt is depressed, thomas is in the towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt watches the twin towers events unfold and is worried sick because Thomas is in there, in fact the plane went through his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is to commemorate the 9-11 attacks today. I just had the thought.

A day to remember 

Newt was in tears, he was on his knees in his apartment. The TV was speaking but Newt stopped listening after it said that the plane hit the tower. Thomas he thought, his heart shattering like glass.

\- Earlier that morning -

Newt woke up to the feeling of someone's lips touching his ever so gently, he smiled and opened his eyes. There standing over him was the love of his life Thomas. They kissed more, then the smell of bacon hit him, "baby did u make breakfast?" Newt asked, "of course I did" Thomas replied excitedly, "I have to go to work in a bit but I wanted to eat with you my love!" Newt kissed Thomas worked at the dead center floor of the World Trade Center south tower. Newt and got up, took a shower, when he opened the curtain and Thomas was there with a towel, Newt grabbed hold of it pulling it and Thomas toward him and they came together in yet another kiss. "I love you so much Tommy" said Newt. "I love you so much more" said Thomas. Newt got dressed in a simple t-shirt and hoodie and jeans he also put on his glasses, not only because he needed them but because he know Thomas loved them. They ate breakfast and talked and when it came time for Thomas to leave for work, they stood there kissing not wanting to pull away and ruin the moment "ok I really need to go now or Minho is going to rip my head off stick it on a pike and hang it out of the 200 story window." "He better not, or I'll rip his balls off and hang them in the next window" said Newt. 

Newt spent the morning cleaning and he put on CNN just for noise then he heard a loud explosion and felt the ground shake, he looked out the window and his heart dropped a couple floors down from their apartment. In the center of the south tower, the part of the building where Thomas worked was now a gaping hole spewing smoke and fire. He felt his eyes tear up he ran to where he left his phone and called Thomas, two rings, "I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach is not available," he tried two more times with the same result. Then the second tower got hit and that's when all hell broke loose.

The house phone rang, he picked up, "h-hello?" He asked hoarsely, "Newt where is he?" It was Teresa, Thomas' sister,"Isaac where is my brother? is he ok?" "I d-don't know" Newt choked out, "I've tried calling him but it doesn't pick up" "oh my god, this isn't happening" she said, "Newt tell me this all just a bad dream" "I wish it was" Newt said. "I'm going to find him" Newt said. He hung up and got to his car he parked and ran to the towers he got close the base of the tower. Broken human forms littered the base of the building, the one thing Newt feared was that one of them would be Thomas, admittedly he knew a couple of the people on the ground, Ben, Zart, Beth, Rachel, Alby, all people that worked on Thomas' floor, Newt felt his eyes tear up. "sir back away from the building!" Shouted a police officer. Newt obeyed and backed a ways away from the building he saw a people walking out from the building, and suddenly he heard his name, "NEWT!" He whipped around searching, scanning the area, "ISAAC!" He heard the same voice, his voice, Thomas' voice. He caught a glimpse of his soulmate then the first building came crashing down to earth. 

A gray cloud of ash came racing down the side of the building like a horse on a race track.swallowing the building whole like a snake eating its prey. Thomas tried to run from it, the last thing Newt saw of him was Thomas was him running toward Newt as fast as he could, then he was swallowed by the massive cloud of ash. He bunched up the good from his hoodie and breathed through that and used his glasses to protect his eyes. The cloud then began to devour the city racing through the streets, swallowing buildings whole. Newt tried to run after Thomas, but as he ran something landed and his leg slammed into it, at full speed, he felt something crack, he screamed and got a mouthful of ash. The work was dark, and Newt couldn't see very far he was able to limp, just barely, wandering around aimlessly. Then the cloud finally fell to the ground and the first building is gone, it's complete chaos and then the second building comes down, "shit" Newt says he heads for the nearest building, he made it to a coffee shop. He slams the door closed before any more ash can get in. "Newt?" He heard a voice "Thomas?" He whips around, and sees Thomas covered in ash and soot. "Oh my god Thomas!" He shouted Thomas ran up and picked Newt up twirling him around and they kiss a long, romantic kiss. "I love you more than anything Tommy" newt said crying, "baby what's wrong" Thomas asked, "I thought you were dead you wouldn't answer your phone," Newt said. "Oh babe I'm so sorry I left my phone up in my office because my number one thought was to get out of the building," "but it hit your floor" Newt said confused, "yeah but Minho had me running errands for him," said Thomas, "thank god for that then" Newt laughed snuggling up , "I did almost die though," Thomas said gravely, "what?" Newt asked, "Ben tried to throw me out of a window because I "got in the way of the exit or some bull crap like that so he tackled me and tried to push me out the window but Alby pulled him off and tried to restrain him but Ben pushed him against the window and they both went over," Thomas said hanging his head. 

When the ash cleared Newt took Thomas home after the paramedics gave him clearance to leave. Thomas used Newts cellphone to call his parents and Teresa and let them know he was safe. After both had showered and gotten into comfortable clothing try cuddled on the couch, Newt determined to never again let Thomas go. He wouldn't lose his soulmate again.


End file.
